Wine Jelly V2
by mangawolfgirl96
Summary: The second version of chapter 20 and continued of my story Wine Jelly.
1. Chapter 20

_**Kuon's POV**_

I sighed as I walked into LME. I had given up trying to persuade Maria to leave Yuki's and Kyoko's luggage at my apartment. A few days later, the president called me back and asked me to come down. As usual just walking into the building gained me gazes, some admiring others wary. As I waited for the secretary someone ran into me. I looked down to see a petite black hair woman with icy brown eyes wearing a Love Me section uniform.

"Sorry." She mumbled looking up. As soon as she recognized me she practically flew back 10 feet. She was about to sprint off on her task when someone called out to her.

"Michi-chan, where are you going? I was just about to start the acting seminar." A petite blonde with amber eyes said coming up behind her. I felt my eyes grow as I took in Kyoko's new appearance. The woman named Michi-chan shot me a quick glance which did not escape Kyoko's attention. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Hey, Kuon. What are you doing here?" She glanced around. "And where's Yuki?"

"Maria whisked him away to the president's mansion."

Kyoko sighed."He's getting too overprotect."

Michi-san looked at Kyoko amazed.

"Hongo-san, you do know about Hizuri-san's reputation, right?" She asked Kyoko slowly.

"Of course I do, and I can't believe they make him out to be such a bad guy. He's actually quite nice if you're not Fuwa Sho, Reino of Vie Ghoul, or someone he's angry at."

Michi-san glanced at me unsure. "If you say so, Hongo-san."

I raised a questioning brow at Kyoko. She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Oh, look who we have here. The demon king himself cornering a member of Love Me section and the new Love Me section supervisor." A man said behind me. I turned to see Yato Jun, the biggest thorn in my side since Fuwa and that beagle. Yato-kun spread vicious rumors about me tormenting Love Me section member for no reason, and shacking up various woman.

I smiled at him. "Hello, Yato-kun."

"Kuon." Kyoko said sternly behind me. _**Damn, forgot she was here.**_ I let the smile drop but kept my face impassive. "Yato-kun, what did you do to make Kuon mad?" She asked him sounding exactly like the okaa-san she was. The bastard had the nerve to look innocent.

"I have no idea, Aiko-chan. And how come you address him as Kuon and not Hizuri-san?"

"That's because I've known him for…" She trialed off trying to remember how many years it had been.

"Thirty years, Aiko. Remember, you were six back then?"

Kyoko bopped herself on the forehead. "That's right."

The Love Me section members stared at us.

"You two knew each other before you became actors?" Yato-kun asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "Yeah, old friends. I hardly recognized her, though, when she first started working at LME as part of Love Me section."

"You're kidding? She was part of Love Me section? I thought the president was lying."

"Not at all. In fact Aiko was the very first Love Me section member."

Yato-kun glanced at Kyoko and went into a laughing fit. I couldn't contain a small smile seeing little Kyoko demons slither towards an unsuspecting Yato-kun. I don't remember when but a few months before we started dating I began to see Kyoko's little demon minions. At first I thought I was going insane but a quick chat with Kyoko had cleared it all up.

Yato-kun stopped laughing as little Kyoko demons began wrapping around his neck. He clawed at the demons but to no avail. After a few seconds, Kyoko called back her little demons satisfied with their work. Yato-kun gasped for air, bewildered.

"What the heck was that?"

I smiled and leaned down so I was next to his ear. "That was my girlfriend, Hongo Aiko." I whispered and straightened to see his face. I was pleased with Yato-kun's "oh shit" expression.

_**Kyoko's POV**_

I was about to start lecturing Kuon about scaring people when someone put a hand around me waist. I ripped the hand off my waist and twisted it.

"Ow, ow, ow ow!" Yuki said trying to get his hand out of my grip. I immediately let go of his hand.

"Yuki, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?! Remember the last time you did that? I almost broke your wrist!" I scolded him, carefully inspecting his wrist.

Yuki shrugged.

"I'm fine. I mean, come on, I'm feared in half of France I can handle a broken bone every once in a while."

I scowled at him. "That's it. I'm taking Moko-san shopping tomorrow and I'm going to convince her to leave Hime- chan with you."

Yuki's cheeks started to turn pink. "Hey, you promised not to play cupid."

I smirked. "Yeah, but this is punishment for not listening to your okaa-san." He growled.

"I don't see how it's a valid punishment."

I shrugged.

"It's not really, but it's a win-win for me."

Yuki cocked an eyebrow.

I smiled impishly. "If I help out I can get grandkids sooner!"

He froze. Kuon was leaning against the receptionist's desk, with a hand over his mouth and his leg shaking wildly. Even the members of Love Me section couldn't keep smiles of their faces.

"Kaa-san, I don't want to even think about that yet." Yuki said slowly, his cheeks a crimson color.

I sighed. "Yuki, I'm not getting any younger, and you're my only hope for grandchildren right now. So I'm going to make you think about it."

That was the last straw. Kuon and the entire Love Me section were clutching their stomachs laughing, while Yuki became a darker crimson. After recovering from his laughing fit Kuon put a hand on my shoulder.

"Aiko, for now just leave Yuki alone. He's not ready for those kinds of things yet."

I pouted. "But I want grandkids before I'm 60!"

Kuon chuckled. "Aiko, remember who Hime's parents are. Would her otou-san appreciate you playing cupid between them?"

I grumbled.

"Hiou-kun would get mad at me, probably. But who knows? He might actually prefer Yuki to another boy, because if Yuki try's something too soon Hiou-kun knows exactly who to call so that Yuki gets straightened out."

Kuon snickered glancing at Yuki who was scowling at me.

"Kaa-san, I will not even consider asking her out until she's in high school. For God's sake, she's only in seventh grade!"

I shrugged. "It's only a three years difference. I mean there's only four years between your otou-san and I. Look at Moko-san and Hiou-kun. There's five years between them, and Hiou-kun started, er, courting Moko-san when he was 14."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Kaa-san, Moko ba-chan is older than Hiou ji-chan, and Otou-san didn't even start courting you until you were 20. I'm 15 and a half and Hime-san is 12."

I sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait two years. But that's it, Yuki." I warned him.

"Kyoko, we have a problem. One with bleached hair." Kuon whispered behind me. I turned to ask him exactly what he was talking about when I spotted it. Sho had just walked into LME a wide smirk on his face.

"How is he out of the hospital?! I thought you said three _months_ in the ICU, not three weeks in the hospital."

Kuon was too busy glaring at Sho.

"Oi, earth to Kuon." I said waving my hand in front of his face. "Kuon, answer me." I was starting to panic. Yuki put his hands on my shoulders and started dragging me away.

"Kaa-san, something is very wrong with Fuwa. I don't know what it is but it's strong enough to put my demons in a panic."

I was getting really scared. If Yuki's demons were reacting that meant the threat was big, dangerous, and nasty. Kuon stood his ground as Sho walked up to him.

_**Kuon's POV**_

I glared at Fuwa as he walked up to me.

"What kind of devil did you make a deal with, Fuwa?" I asked him, not even bothering to put up a gentlemanly pretense.

He shrugged. "I didn't make any kind of deal, Hizuri. Yeah, I recovered faster than expect, big deal."

I growled at him "I know of a many stronger men than you Fuwa who were in the ICU for months after that kind of beating. There's no way you could just walk out of a French hospital three weeks later."

I glanced over my shoulder, keeping one eye on Fuwa. Kyoko and Yuki were gone meaning something was definitely wrong on a supernatural level. Things were not looking good.

"Kyoko's okaa-san filled me in and helped me recover faster. She wants Aoi and I have no problem with that. For all I care she can have Yuki too."

I gritted my teeth. "Do you want her to fall into despair, Fuwa? She loves those two more than anything in the world."

He shook his head. "Not, anything. I don't know why, but I know she loves you more than her kids. Or should I say your kids?" He asked teasingly. "Now, you have ten seconds to tell me where she is before I kill you and the rest of the people in this building, excluding Kyoko, of course."

I smirked. "I hate to tell you, but at the moment I have no idea where she is." It was true. Yuki didn't know the layout of the building so he could be anywhere. "Now, I have made my own contract with a devil. It was many years ago but that contract is still in effect. It's a very unique contract I must tell you. Only four were ever made. So how does that compare with your contract?"

Fuwa frowned. "You don't have a contract. Each person who has made a contract has a certain aura to them, if you will. You have no such aura."

I smiled arrogantly. "That's part of what makes the contract special. Technically there is no contract. It's a one-sided deal. The devil gives the human what they want without anything in return. That is what's special about my contract. Now, what's one of a kind about my contract is that I didn't ask, the devil just gave, unconsciously so." I was slowly piecing together the puzzle that had been bugging me for a while. Why was I able to see Kyoko's little demons? Why was I able to sense that beagle's evil presence? Why was I able to tell something was off with Fuwa? The answer was that Kyoko had made this "one-sided contract" with me. Truth be told, I was making this up as I went along. I had no idea if anything I said was even close to the truth and from the look of it Fuwa believed every word. He was also starting to doubt his new power.

"Kyoko made a contract with you?" Fuwa seemed to not just doubting his power, but also himself.

I couldn't help a smiled. "Damn straight, Fuwa. So why don't you scamper back to that gold digging bitch and tell her exactly what's she's messing with. Oh, and tell her Takarada Lory said hi."

He didn't hesitate to comply with my order. _**Now, how exactly am I going to explain this to the members of the Love Me section?**_ I thought, turning around. I was surprised to see the lobby completely empty. Not a good sign, especially when about two minutes ago it crowded with people. It was physically impossible to move that many people in such a short time. Something was very, very wrong.


	2. Chapter 21

_**Kyoko's POV**_

A sudden panicky feeling overtook me. I froze, jerking Yuki to a stop.

"Something's wrong with Kuon, Yuki. We have to go back _now_!" I said going back the way we came.

"But Kaa-san, Fuwa's made a contract with a devil. He's a lot more dangerous than he was."

I glared at him over my shoulder. "If you want to go find a hole to crawl in go ahead but I know something's happened to Kuon and I need to help him, Yuki. I love your otou-san and I'm not leaving him, not again."

Yuki let me go. "I've always known you loved him, Kaa-san. Just be careful. I don't want to attend a double funeral."

I smiled.

"Thank you." I said running back down the hall. I don't know how I knew but I knew Kuon was in some kind of trouble. The only question in my mind was if I was going to make it in time. I lost track of how many turns I took as I tried to get back to the lobby. I was more focused on running than where I was going when I went through the first time. It took me a few minutes to find my way back to the lobby. The first thing I saw was Kuon on the floor with a woman crouching over him. I could feel my lip pull back, a snarl escaping my lips.

"Back away from him, now." I hissed at my mother. She looked up from Kuon and took something out of her pocket, a handgun.

"I don't know who you are but you are in no position to be ordering me around. I found this man on the floor and I was about to check his pulse nothing more nothing less." She said training the gun on me. When her eyes left me to glance around the room I sent out my demons. The main forces took the sides and the rear. The remaining forces I used to survey the area seeing how many people there were. There was only my mother and I. I started to walk towards Kuon when she turned back to me.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

I tried to look hurt. "I can't believe you don't remember me, Saene. I mean us devils have to stick together."

She smirked and holstered her gun. "So you've heard of me? Not many of the newer generations have heard of me."

I shrugged. "I like to know who's a devil and who's not. You know? Make sure I'm not hanging around too many devils but not too many humans either."

She smiled icily. "I know what you mean. My first husband was a devil, but he was weak thought of humans as equals not the slaves they are. My second husband is human but I only married him for his money and political power."

I nodded; acting like her ally was the best option at the time.

"So why would someone as powerful as you come to a place like this?"

Okaa-san glanced around. "I'm looking for a woman. She's 35, petite, black hair, and amber eyes. Have you seen anyone matching that description?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't. Is he dead or did you put him into a nightmare?"

Nightmares were the terms used for the illusions devils conjured to stall humans or put them into a comatose state.

"I put him in a nightmare but it seems that little whore formed a contract with him so he's not actually in a coma he's just out of it." She kicked him in the ribs to prove her point. "That damn kid I formed a contract with couldn't even stand up to him. Got scared and ran off, had to do all the work myself."

I had to work very hard not to use my demons to attack her right that moment. It's best to keep your trump card hidden until you need to reveal it.

"What did this woman do to piss you off?"

She looked up from Kuon. "That whore's my daughter from my first marriage. She's got two kids. The girl's with me at the moment her son is somewhere in Japan. This guy is her kids' otou-san a pitiful man if I must say so. All had going for him was his looks, his acting, and his fighting skills. That whore is causing a few people and I need to take care of her. As long as I keep using nightmares nothing will come back to me." She kicked him again.

I bit my lip trying to contain what little self control I had left.

"Must be a big probably if you have to kill your own daughter."

She snorted. "That whore was never anything I could use. She wasn't smart, she wasn't beautiful, and she wasn't athletic, if I hadn't known better I would have said she was 100 percent human."

I shivered. "Such a worthless daughter and you still kept her?"

Okaa-san laughed. I almost flinched. It was a cackling sound filled with malice and a devilish nature.

"No, no, no. I left that whore with a human couple. I forgot about her until I got married again."

I laughed. "It would be easy to forget such a useless child."

Even though my words sounded fine a small part of my heart shattered. It seemed I was still holding on to a faint hope that my okaa-san loved me. I walked closure to Kuon. I bent down and examined him. "He's quite handsome for a human. I could imagine a one night stand with a man like him but not a long term relationship. Now how'd that girl catch a man like this if she isn't anything special?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But more importantly I have to find where that whore is. If you joined me I'd be quite grateful."

I shook my head. "No, thank you. I'm more interested in having a little fun with this man." I said looking down at Kuon with what hopefully looked like a calculating gaze.

"I can understand what you're thinking. If that whore hadn't touched him I might have taken a shot at him myself."

I could feel rage boil in my heart but I just shrugged.

"I don't really care who he's shacked up."

She shrugged and strutted off in search of me, totally unaware I was standing right in front of her.

_**Kuon's POV**_

I walked around aimlessly. No matter what hallway I tried I kept ending up in the lobby with no other human in sight. I had no idea what had happened to Kyoko and Yuki and I was getting anxious. I was more than a little unnerving when the lobby started to shift and twist around. _**Great know I'm hallucinating.**_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was hoping when I opened my eyes things would be back to normal. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a pair of amber eyes.

"Finally! I was getting worried." Kyoko said hugging me.

Saying I was confused was an understatement.

"What the hell happened? I was having a weird dream were I was stuck in the lobby and couldn't get out."

She pulled back and smiled wistfully. "That's a little taste of what we devils call nightmares. Illusions that are meant to put human into a coma."

I held up my hand when it looked like she was about to say more.

"I don't want to know the history of devils or all the details. Now, who the hell gave me this nightmare?"

Kyoko's lip pulled back in a snarl. It was scary but strangely sexy. "That would be your future mother-in-law."

I sighed. "Your family doesn't like me."

She laughed. "My okaa-san doesn't even like me, and we have no idea who my dad is so who knows if he hates you or not?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Good point. Now where's Yuki?"

Kyoko's expression turned worried. "I don't know. And my okaa-san is armed with more than just nightmares."

I immediately stood up. "Which way did you two go?"

She stood up and pointed towards the hallway that led to the Modeling section and an employee exit.

"Okay, what kind of weapon did she have?"

"Some sort of handgun."

I gritted my teeth. "How confident did she look while holding the gun?"

She frowned. "Her stance was poor but she looked comfortable with it in her hands."

I growled under my breath. The woman could kill without a second thought. Not a good sign when you have a kid who's not used to fire arms.

"How much gun experience does Yuki have?"

Kyoko smiled. "I have a small caliber handgun stashed in my apartment. Yuki knows how to fire it, take it apart, put it back together, take out the clip, put in a clip, and how to take it out of someone's hands, with and without touching them." She added her smiled turning malicious.

I smiled softly. "That's our boy. He's got my skill for fighting and your demons."

Kyoko smiled up at me. "Yes, but his demons aren't that powerful. Until he's experience a deep betrayal that turns love or admiration to hatred he won't have the true powers of his demons."

I frowned as we turned another corner. "Well, let's hope he doesn't have that experience."

After turning another corner I caught of glimpse of black hair. Himeji Saene and Yuki were face to face. Himeji-san had a gun trained on Yuki's chest.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Hongo Yuki." He lied. He was using the surname from Kyoko's stage name, smart boy. She lowered the gun and stretched a hand towards him. Yuki grabbed her hand as his demons grabbed her gun. He flipped her over his head and snatched her gun while she sailed through the air. Yuki spun around gun in hand and trained on Himeji-san. "Don't move or I'll put a bullet in your heart, old hag."

She stared at Yuki in amazement. "You're a devil, a demon handler."

Yuki raised a brow but didn't speak.

"Very few devils have the power to summon and control demons." She continued. "You could be a very power devil, Hongo-kun. If you get the proper training you could rule Japan."

He snorted. "I've have a trainer. My kaa-san has been teaching me for years how to defend myself with human and devil means. I don't need some slimy bitch like you teaching me."

She looked up at him, trying to look hurt. "I was afraid you would hurt me. Many human try to kill me on spot. I had that gun for self defense."

Yuki snorted. "I know why you're here, Himeji Saene. You're here to take out Mogami Kyoko, your daughter. You also have your granddaughter, Mogami Aoi or Hizuri Aoi, if you use her tou-san's surname, as a hostage to threaten your daughter into silence."

I whistled at stepped into view Kyoko right behind me.

"Why did you figure all that out?" I asked.

Yuki glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "After you two lied about going to meet that Kamiji Yuu guy, I did a little digging and a little hacking."

Kyoko gasped beside me. "You did what?!" She demanded.

Yuki winced. "Later, Kaa-san. Now what do you want to do with her?" He asked turning his eyes back to Himeji-san. I saw Kyoko bite her lip.

"Shoot her hands. She's actually not that strong aside from her nightmares. Take out her hands and we should be fine until the police get her."

I placed my hands over Kyoko's ears as she closed her eyes. I nodded to Yuki. Two shots and a blood curling scream echoed through the halls. I lowered my hands from Kyoko's ears and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest.

"I know that was hard on you, Kyoko. If you want to cry go ahead." She pushed against my chest so she could look up at me.

"I'm okay, Kuon." Her eyes said that she was fighting back tears because she didn't want to show weakness to her okaa-san and she didn't want to cry in front of Yuki.


	3. Chapter 22

_**Kyoko's POV**_

It was finally over. I watched the police officers stuffed Himeji-san into the back of the patrol car with an impassive face. I had stopped think of her as my mother the second Yuki shot her hands. The police had bandaged her hands when they arrived. It would be a miracle if she was ever able to use her hands again. She glared at me as the car drove away. Kuon rested his hands on my shoulders and steered me to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"We're going to the police station. When Himeji-san comes to bail out his wife, if he can, he'll probably bring Aoi with him. Do you have a copy of your ID and Aoi's birth certificate?"

I nodded, digging them out of my pocket. I'd left my purse in the Love Me section locker room, but I took out the ID and copy of Aoi's birth certificate just in case. The silence was heavy as we drove to the police station. Yuki was talking with the president and police about what happened so he was still at LME. Kuon pulled up outside of station.

"Are you okay?" He asked turning off the engine.

I laughed. "Not really, but who would? I mean I was told by my own okaa-san I was nothing more than a worthless object. She was shot right in front of me too. And too make things worse I was actually holding on to a small piece of hope that she loved me."

Kuon put his hand over mine, and kissed my forehead. "I understand. You've been through a lot today. After we get Aoi back we'll go back to my apartment and you can cry you heart out in the guestroom or something. After you finish crying we can start making plans."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I opened my door and stepped out, determined to at least look okay until we got back to Kuon's apartment. Kuon got out and took my hand. The physical contact helped to keep me from breaking down in tears.

"Thank you." I murmured as we walked inside. I was surprised to see an older man with a girl who looked exactly like me except with shoulder length black hair. "Aoi." I wasn't aware I'd said it out loud until she turned around. The moment she saw me, her eyes grew into twin moons and her jaw feel open. The older man glanced over his shoulder to see what Aoi was gaping at and nearly fainted.

"Well, I'll be damned. Saena really did forge those death certificates." The older man, Himeji-san said. Aoi glanced at him then back at Kuon and I.

"You mean my family isn't dead like Obaa-sama said?" She asked unsure.

I smiled. "Yes, she lied. She's been lying to everyone since she came and took you away from me when we were in Paris."

Aoi smiled and started crying as she ran into my arms. "I wanted to see you for so long. Why now? Why didn't you try to find me earlier?" She sobbed into my chest.

I rubbed her back comfortingly. "If I started looking for you, Aoi, your obaa-san would have done something irreversible." I murmured into her hair.

Kuon smiled. "Come on. Let's go to LME to pick up Yuki then we can go to my apartment and start getting things sorted out."

Aoi released me, but stayed right beside me. "Okay, Otou-sama."

He ruffled her hair. "Tou-san is fine."

She smiled softly. "Tou-san it is."

I smiled and started leading her to the door. "Time to go surprise Yuki. Now, Aoi, don't be surprised if he suddenly hugs you and refuses to let go. He has a big sister complex that reawakened about a week ago and he hasn't been able to do anything about it." I said as she got into the back seat. She giggled and nodded.

_**Kuon's POV**_

I pulled up outside LME and almost immediately Yuki ran out to meet us. Aoi had just stepped onto the sidewalk and Yuki grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Aoi! I've missed you so much!" He said swinging her around.

"Put me down!" She shouted. Kyoko and I chuckled. Yuki put her down and stepped back blushing.

"Sorry, I got a little excited."

Aoi smiled softly. "It's okay. I'm happy to be back with my family."

It was hard not to feel warm at the sight of all of us together as a family.

"Okay, before people start staring how bout we go someplace we can talk without interruptions." I said climbing back into the car. Yuki and Aoi climbed in the back seat while Kyoko climbed back into the passenger seat. Yuki and Aoi chatted on the way back. I nearly slammed the car to a screeching stop when I heard Aoi say she had a boyfriend. Kyoko shook her head disappointedly at me reaction. The car was silent the rest of the way back to my apartment. As the door closed behind us we started discussing future plans.

"Okay, so it's pretty clear we're staying in Japan." Kyoko started. "That means we need to start looking for either a house or a new apartment. It also means I need to make a trip back to Paris to sell the apartment and get the stuff moved out."

We nodded.

"That means you two will have to see what high school you're going to." I added.

Aoi shrugged. "I'm going to attend Tokyo High School again this year. Yuki can go too if he wants." She added.

He smiled. "I like that idea."

I smiled. "Okay. So you guys are also going to have to decide do you want to live in a house or an apartment?"

They glanced at each other. "House."

Kyoko and I smiled.

"Okay, looks like almost everything is settled. Now, Aoi, do you want to spend the night here or go back to Himeji-san's house, stay the night there, and in the morning get all your stuff together and come back?" I asked

Aoi smiled.

"I'll stay the night and get my stuff tomorrow. Most of it will have to go into storage, though."

I shrugged. "We have all the summer."

We all smiled. This would be the best summer.

_**Kyoko's POV**_

_~A few days later~_

I stepped out of the taxi and hurried up the steps to Le Goût du Vin. I frowned as I say that it was closed. I opened my purse and took out the key. I unlocked the door and went inside. Ms. Mauvais looked up from one of the tables.

"I will inform you that you're trespassing." She said, not recognizing me.

"Get out before I kick you out, you old hag." I said, walking up to the table she was at. It was obvious she had done something while I was gone.

"Excuse me, but I own this establishment. Ownership was turned over to me weeks ago."

I smiled. "Jeanne didn't have any power to sell. This restaurant is still mine so get out before I call the police and I will." I said gathering up the stuff she had on the table. I walked out the door, around the restaurant and dumped all of it into the garage. "Take a good look, bitch. This is what happens to people who mess with my restaurant." I said walking back into Le Goût du Vin. I went back into my office and pulled out an address book. I flipped through it before I found the name I was looking for. I punched in the number and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Juliet Anderson?" I asked. Juliet was a friend I made when I was an apprentice in Mignon-san's kitchen. She was an American who moved to France to pursue her dream of becoming a chef. She was also an apprentice at Le Gout du Vin but because of someone sabotaging one of her dishes she was kicked out.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Kyoko Mogami. I was wondering if you wanted to take over Le Goût du Vin for me."

"I would love to, Kyoko! But why?"

I smiled. "Well, I'm moving to Japan so I can live with my boyfriend and my kids. And I can't actually run a restaurant from a different country."

"Oh, that's wonderful Kyoko! I can't wait to see you!"

I smiled. "I can't wait to see you too, Juilet. How 'bout you come by tomorrow at say 10 o'clock?"

"Kay, see you then." She said hanging up. I smiled and put down the phone.

_~Three days later, Kyoto Airport~_

I pulled down my hat so it covered my eyes. Even though I hadn't done any actual acting for 15 years I was still quite recognizable. I rushed off the plane, flew to the baggage claim and ran out the doors to find Kuon waiting for me. I kissed him and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Did I make you wait long?"

He shrugged getting into the car. "Not like I had anything better to do."

I smiled as he started driving. I frowned as I realized he wasn't heading towards Tokyo.

"Where are we going, Kuon?" I asked him as I started to faintly recognize where we were head.

"You'll see." He said smiling. He parked in front of a familiar trail. I raised my brow as Kuon opened my door and helped me out.

"What are you planning?"

He sighed. "Can't you just be a little patient, Kyoko?"

I rolled my eyes and followed him down the trail. As we came out of the woods I smiled. The place of my early memories with Kuon was the same as it was 30 years before. I walked towards the river and placed my hand in the cool, crystal clear water.

"I remember coming here every day for two weeks to see you." I said turning around. I was surprised to see Kuon down on one knee with a velvet box in one hand.

He smiled at me reaction. "I told you I had something to ask you after we found Aoi. So Kyoko, will you marry me?"

I squealed and threw myself at him. "Of course!" I said kissing him. He lifted me up and spun me around. I pulled back and laughed. Suddenly a round of cheers erupted from the opposite bank of the river. We froze and turned to see what was going on. Aoi, Yuki, the president, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Moko-san, Hiou-kun, Hime-chan and Yashiro were on the other side of the river smiling and waving at us. I blushed and Kuon set me down.

"What the hell is this?!" He shouted hopping from stone to stone trying to get to the other side of the river without getting wet. The president, Yashiro, and Hiou-kun took off into the woods while the remaining observers laughed. Kuon took off after the three that escaped into the woods while I crossed the river.

"Did all of you have to spy on us? It's very nerve-racking to propose and an audience doesn't help." I scolded them.

They shrugged.

"But, Kyoko, we just wanted to be the first ones to congratulate you." Okaa-san said. The rest nodded. I scowled at them.

"You could have at least waited at the beginning of the trail. I doubt anyone would have popped out of the woods and congratulate us."


	4. Epilogue

_**Kuon's POV**_

I was very uncomfortable in the tux. Even though it was November, Kyoto was having a major heat wave. It was a small outdoor wedding at the river where we'd fist met. Close friends and family were the only ones invited. Kyoko's mother was not invited. Aoi and Hime were flower girls; Kotonami-chan was the maid of honor. Yashiro was my best man; much to Yuki's protest he was the ring bearer; Hiou-kun was one of my groom's men; my sister, Yume was one of Kyoko's bride's maids; and we weren't able to track down Kyoko's father so Otou-san was going to walk her down the aisle. I have no idea why Kyoko invited Sho to be the pianist, but she did and he came. Surprisingly he was actually well-behaved. When Kyoko stared walking down the aisle I thought the world had stopped spinning. She was beautiful in the strapless white wedding gown. It went all the way down to the floor, and when she walked strappy silver toes peeked out. Her make-up was simple, red lip stick, a little blue eye shadow, and a hint of peach blush on her cheeks. Her hair fell in a black curtain down her back that stopped at her shoulder blades. In that moment Kyoko was the only thing I could see. I don't remember a word of my vows except that last two.

"I do." I said trying not to say them too fast.

Kyoko giggled.

"I do." She said smiling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I didn't hesitate to do so. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closed to me as I crashed my lips to her. She rolled her eyes and kissed my back. Loud cheers and whistled erupted or at least that was what Yashiro said. I was too busy kissing Kyoko to notice. I was reminded that we were still at the altar when Yashiro gave me a gentle kick to the back of my leg. I reluctantly pulled away and let go of Kyoko offering her my arm instead. She took it and we walked down the aisle.

_**Kyoko's POV**_

It was the best day of my life until Aoi introduced her boyfriend.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, this is my boyfriend, Kyoya. I don't see his dad but you might recognize him as Reino of Vie Ghoul."

Kuon and I choked on our Champaign.

"Aoi, get away from that boy this minute." Kuon demanded.

Aoi glared at him. "No, and why should I? Kyoya hasn't done anything wrong."

I grabbed Aoi's arm and pulled her behind me.

"We don't care if he hasn't done anything yet. If he's the beagle's son anything's possible." I said, my eyes darting through the crowd, searching for any glimpses of silver hair. Kyoya was just staring at us.

"Aoi, I think your parents may need to find a nice padded room."

I snorted. "We're in perfect mental health, Kyoya. We're just not taking any chances."

"Tou-san, look who I found." Yuki called holding up that damn beagle by the collar of his shirt.

Kuon smiled. "Good job, Yuki. Make sure he doesn't get away." The beagle stared at Kuon petrified. Kyoya moved to help his father but I grabbed his arm.

"That's not a good idea, Kyoya. You may be his son but you haven't done anything that deserves the kind of beating that he's going to get."

He stared at me. "What the hell did he do to you?"

I smiled. "Let's see. The words stalker, and would-be molester apply so you can kind of guess." I said happily.

Kyoya shivered. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. I would never ever do that to Aoi." He reassured me.

I looked into his eyes and to my surprise he was being honest. I smiled and let him go.

"Okay you have my permission to date Aoi. But you are responsible for keeping her away from your father." I warned him. He nodded, grabbed Aoi's hand and headed off to enjoy the party. I smiled softly and went off to find Kuon before he did something illegal to the beagle. I found him and Yuki in the river crouch over a cowering beagle.

"Kuon, Yuki, leave him be."

They turned and raised their brows.

I raised mine in response. "Do you two want to go to prison for assault?" I asked. They grumbled but wading back to the bank, leaving the beagle in the middle of the river. "Good boys." I said patting their heads. They rolled their eyes.

"Kuon, you are changing those pants before we get on the plane."

Yuki frowned and narrowed his brow. "What plane?"

I smiled. "For our honeymoon, we're going to Hawaii. And you two are going to stay with your ojii-chan and your obaa-chan." I said when it looked like Yuki wanted to ask something. He froze.

"You're leaving us in the care of those two eternal newlyweds?"

I laughed. "It just for a few weeks."

Yuki looked at me horrified. "A few weeks? I'm going to go insane if I have to listen to them every day!"

I rolled my eyes. "I had to deal with that for years, Yuki. You can handle two and a half weeks."

He snorted.

I smiled slyly as an idea popped into my head. "You could always hang out with Hime-chan after school and on the weekends."

Yuki glared at me. "I'm not that low."

I shrugged. "Aoi is probably going to go out on dates with Kyoya and hang out Hime-chan so she won't be home that often. Meaning you'll have to suffer all by yourself." I reminded him.

Yuki grumbled. "I'll consider it." He said softly.

I smiled. "And I bet Hime-chan will accept right away."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kaa-san. She's three years younger than me and she has plenty of suitors her own age. I doubt she'll give me more than a second glance if that."

I shook my head. "She went to Le Goût du Vin to see you, Yuki. If she didn't even give you a second glance she wouldn't actively look for you."

Yuki shrugged. "Maybe."

I spotted Hime-chan sitting all by herself looking a bit lonely.

"Yuki, go over and talk to Hime-chan."

He stared at me. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "She looks lonely, Yuki." I said gesturing towards where she was standing. Yuki glanced at her and I saw his jaw clench. I gave him a little nudge. He nodded and walked over to her. I glanced around. No one was paying any attention to us. I smiled.

"You know this is getting a little boring why don't we head back to the house, grabbed our stuff and start our honeymoon a little earlier than planned?" Kuon asked steering me through the crowd towards the trail.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I said.

We almost made it to the trail before disaster struck.

"Kyoko, Kuon, where are you going? Sneaking out of your own party?"

We cringed and turned to see Sho smiling at us as the rest of the party turned to see what was going on. We glanced at each other and ran for the trail. I tripped and almost fell. Kuon caught me and picked me up. He ran with me, in his arms, to his waiting car. He set me down in front of the car and climbed into the driver's seat as fast as he could. I jogged around the car and hurriedly climbed in slamming the door shut.

"Drive!" I shouted seeing people coming down the trail. I put on my seat belt as Kuon floored the gas pedal.


End file.
